Bracelet of Remembrance
by Dean.Castiel-Love-Like-Angels
Summary: Castiel has just told Dean something that brings Dean to tears. However, Castiel gives Dean something that Dean will always cherish. Dean Castiel Yaoi Slash m/m slight mentions of sex Destiel Please Read and Review!


A/N Hey Guys! My first Dean/Castiel Fic! *Plays fanfare and throws confetti*

"What do you mean you're leaving?" Dean nearly shouted looking at Castiel with angry and hurt eyes. Castiel had just appeared behind him while Dean was out walking late at night on an old bridge, just the typical stone bridge that looked like half an oval. Castiel had told Dean he was leaving.

"It's not permanent, not at all. Just... for a little while" Castiel tried to lessen the feeling of worry that passed across Dean's face.

"H-How long you're just going to leave? To where? For Who?" Dean blurted out questions, angry at the figure in front of him. How could Castiel do this to him? He needed Castiel...

"I can't say how long... I am afraid I must leave. To where, and for whom I cannot say but I promise to return" Castiel tried reassuring Dean it wouldn't harm him at all.

"Jeez you promised, that always guarantees things!" Dean yelled, and Castiel just barely flinched.

"... I have something for you" Castiel said after a moment of silence.

"What? A mission? A request?" Dean mumbled trying to look anywhere but in Castiel's eyes.

"...Not exactly... I... I want you to remember me even after I leave... so I went to a rather... Unusual store and bought something..." Castiel told Dean taking a box out of his jacket's pocket.

"Where? You picked out a gift" Dean asked Castiel with curious eyes.

"It was called something like... Jewl's Jewelry or something along those lines..." Castiel replied cocking his head to the side. Dean just shook his head, for all he knew Castiel could've gotten him earrings or something.

"Ok... Let me see" Dean finally said taking the box and opening it. Inside was what looked like a bracelet, Dean inwardly Groaned, Castiel had gotten him a girl's present. It was a heart which appeared to have fancy designs along the rim; it was dangling from a silver chain. Upon further inspection he realized it was a locket, he opened it up and inside was a note on the left side, and on the right were angel wings engraved. He read the note 'Don't forget'.

"This is great... really it is" Dean encouraged Castiel that he thought the gift was... thoughtful but after a second of silence Dean sighed, "But to be honest man... you got me a chick's gift..." Dean informed.

"A Chick's gift..." Castiel looked puzzled.

"A Girl's gift, Girl's wear bracelets with hearts and stuff..." Dean tried explaining to the angel.

"...Humans put Gender upon objects? The woman told me hearts symbolize love... I thought love was for all genders" Castiel was still puzzled by what dean told him.

"Well... It's just that... some things are more girly than others... a woman helped you pick it out?" Dean wondered why someone would tell Castiel to give a gift as a going away gift to a man when it should be going from husband to his wife, but then it him. He sighed and then asked Castiel.

"What did you tell the woman?"

"I told her I wanted a gift for a special person to help them remember me, she said this type of jewelry was what was... 'in' or popular" Castiel said, unsure why Dean was asking him.

"She thought you were buying for your girlfriend..." Dean told Castiel shaking his head, a small chuckle came out.

"Oh..." Castiel said nodding, he mildly understood but he was still slightly confused but didn't push the topic anymore.

"You don't have to wear it then..." He told Dean shrugging.

"...I will" Dean whispered looking down at the bracelet in the box before looking back up at Castiel.

"When... when do you have to leave?" Dean asked trying to hold back tears.

"I should be going about... now" Castiel admitted looking Dean in the eye with sympathy.

"I'm so sorry..." Castiel muttered.

"Don't be, See you when you get back" Dean told Castiel before hugging him. Castiel was stunned for a second but hugged back, trying to think back to Dean's 'Personal Space' rules.

"Goodbye Dean" Castiel said before disappearing to mist. As soon as he left Dean could feel the tears fall from his eyes, suddenly he heard Sam's voice calling out to him.

"Dean? Is that you?" Before Dean could wipe his tears away his brother looked at his face.

"Dean? Are you... crying?" Sam asked surprised but synthetically.

"N-no..." Dean cursed mentally in his head for stuttering.

"Right..." Sam decided to drop the subject now but he would ask Dean later. Sam started to walk away expecting Dean to follow but when he didn't he looked back at Dean.

"You ok?" He asked worriedly.

"I'm fine I'll catch up in a second" Dean told Sam with a fake smile, he waited for Sam to turn around before slipping the bracelet onto his wrist, thank god he was wearing his jacket, if he wasn't Sam would see it and make fun of him.

~One Year Later~

"Dangit" Dean muttered as the bracelet slipped off his wrist. He was buying some snacks for the road and his bracelet just fell off, he assumed that while he was giving money to the lady behind the counter his bracelet must've gotten caught on the register or something. His bracelet fell onto the counter top.

"Is this... yours?" The woman behind the counter asked giving Dean a weird look as she picked it up.

"From a good friend" Dean sent her an awkward smile hoping she would just give it back; the lady behind him was giving him a dirty look.

"Girlfriend?" she asked suspiciously.

"Does it matter, may please have it back" Dean was being polite only because if he yelled at her she might not give it back.

"Girlfriend?" She question again, the bitch was really starting to piss Dean off.

"NO! Boy friend! Wait no! Male friend" Dean quickly corrected himself, he meant for it to be two words but when he spoke it didn't come across that way when he said it.

"Right" She rolled her eyes and gave it back still giving him a dirty look.

"See ya" Dean mumbled, the girl just grunted in return.

"Homophobic bitch" He muttered just long enough for the cahier to hear and he quickly darted out the door before she could say anything else. As soon as he got into the car he put it back on. Sam found out about the bracelet a few days after but Dean hadn't told him who it was from.

"What took so long, that girl looks pissed" Sam asked, he saw the whole thing through the window.

"Nothing big..." Dean muttered final done with putting his bracelet back on.

"Can you please just tell me who you got it from" Sam pleaded.

"No" Dean responded shortly.

"Listen I'll drop you off at the motel, there's something I need to take care of" Dean said driving to the Motel.

~After dropping Sam~

Dean drove down the road thinking back to the events that took place a year ago. Every night he wondered if Castiel was alright. Every night he'd fall asleep worried wondering why yet another day has gone by without him seeing Castiel. He started having nightmares about Castiel dying, Sam noticed but he thought it was about hell so he never asked. Castiel seemed to be his security item, like a blanket. Without Castiel, Dean felt helpless and weirdly exposed. Dean worried about Castiel, A LOT. Dean even remembers a few panic attacks he's had worrying about Castiel.

Dean drove into a random parking lot and got out, he walked down the road and soon entered onto a bridge, it was empty. Dean walked to the exact middle, exactly where he stood a year ago. Finally tears fell free, and groaned in pain. He couldn't bare life without Castiel. Shortly after Castiel left Dean realized how much he loved Castiel, and not just friend love or guardian love. Actually love, a feeling he couldn't quite pin-point. All the woman he's been with he's never felt this way about.

He sighed as more tear ran down his face. Sure he had a few moments alone to cry but ever since the bracelet and the nightmares Sam barely leaves him alone. Dean hasn't had time to let it all out so Dean figured that here he could be alone.

"Castiel... why... why did you leave me" Dean whispered to himself staring at the ground before tilting his head back quickly and glaring at the sky.

"WHY! CASTIEL! WHY" He closed his eyes shouted at the sky his voice cracked just a little as he screamed. A few passing people quickly ran quickly behind him. Mother's gripped their children's hands and pulled them away, but Dean didn't care.

"...Dean" A voice suddenly whispered. Dean immediately opened his eyes and snapped his head to where he heard a voice. Sure enough Castiel stood there tears in his eyes as well.

"Castiel..." Dean whispered back. There was a moment of silence before Castiel opened his arms up and Dean dove into the embrace.

"I'm so sorry Dean" Castiel whispered in Dean's ear as he hugged him. Dean didn't move, he tried his best to hide the sound of him crying but it was useless.

"D-don't be... I...I-I-I just m-missed you s-so... so much" Dean stuttered before looking Castiel in the eyes.

"Castiel... I... I love you Castiel" Dean blurted out before kissing Castiel on the lips. They felt warm and moist; they stood there for a few minutes before they reluctantly broke apart.

"Oh Dean... I... I love you too" Castiel admitted blushing.

Before they knew it they were lying on the seats of Dean's car kissing and groping. Dean was on top of Castiel and was running his hand through his hair as he kissed him. Suddenly Castiel heard a jingle... more of a clink... He stopped kissing and stared at Dean before taking off the jacket. On Dean's wrist was the bracelet.

"You're wearing... You're actually wearing it" Castiel said in what sounded like amazement.

"Of course... I've worn it ever since you gave it to me." Dean admitted before returning to kissing Castiel. Soon they laid breathing heavily on the seats, entangled in each other's arms. Castiel was happy, Dean took something from him... something he wanted Dean to take.

"First time..." Dean whispered chuckling as Castiel blushed. Suddenly Dean took Castiel's hand and put it too his own chest as he breathed.

"Castiel... I know this sounds mushy and stuff but... There is a spot for you here... promise me you will never leave it" Dean asked looking away in embarrassment. Castiel just put his finger to Dean's chin and slightly moved his head so he was looking him in the eye.

"I'll never leave that spot." Castiel said putting his other hand on top of the one already on Dean's chest.

"I promise…" They looked into each other's eyes passionately before finally kissing.

A/N Thank you so much to those who read it! I appreciate it! A lot! Please read and review Thank you so much :D ^^.


End file.
